


The Christmas Merger

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Thanksgiving, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: After being cut off and disowned by her family Regina Mills has been working her butt off to regain her social and financial status but it seems that all her hard work is going to pay off this Christmas season when she finds out that she is up for a promotion within the company. She thinks all is going right for her when she also meets the woman of her dreams during a chance encounter on a lonely Thanksgiving night. What is Regina to do when the promotion goes to someone outside the company, who also happens to be her dream woman? Why, seek revenge, of course...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I want to give a shout out to the mods of the SQACC. You guys are awesome and have been so helpful and great. Thank you!
> 
> I also want to say a big thank you to my friend Junetree74, for all the help, encouragement and just getting me through this story. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Okay so other notes. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for mentions of homophobia and abandonment.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one shot but it came out longer than expected so I split it into 4 parts.  
> warnings for language and sexual content.
> 
> This is based on a prompt and I hope I did it justice. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy and Happy Holidays. :)

Regina closed the door to the Swift and stepped onto the sidewalk. It was a fairly chilly night which was expected in late November. However, if Regina had not been going from the Swift to her destination, she would have wished that she had put on something warmer. The streets of the city were quiet and calm, most of its residents were at home, enjoying a meal with their family. It almost made her long for meals with her family. Sitting around the fireplace, laughing and talking with her father, too stuffed from their meal but still having a little room for pie and coffee for dessert. She missed watching the Wizard of Oz with her sister the most, quoting the film word for word until their mother was just about climbing the walls which would only make them laugh even harder. The memory brought a smile to her face but just as quickly it fell when she remembered that she lost that and now she was alone.

As she approached the front door, she could hear chatting and laughter coming from inside. She was surprised that the place wasn't completely empty, in fact, she was pleasantly surprised that they were open at all since it was a holiday. She just didn't want to be alone tonight so she planned to go to dinner and drink until she was numb and she didn't feel so lonely. It seemed like a good enough idea. She opened the door, stepped inside of the establishment and as the doors shut behind her, she took a look around. Most of the elegantly decorated tables were empty but the bar seemed to be packed. 

She was greeted at the door by a young woman carrying a clipboard. "Hello," she greeted with a bright smile. "Table for how many?" 

Regina looked into the girl's eyes. She hoped her discomfort wasn't evident when she said, "One, please."

The woman didn't bat an eye as if this was normal. She nodded her head, "Alright, come with me." She said with a smile then turned on her heel and started leading Regina through the restaurant. 

As Regina followed, she passed tables of single people and couples alike but mostly there were people dining alone. She wondered if she looked as miserable and pitiful as they did. What a sad crowd they must have been. She was led to a table by a window in the back; the hostess must have read Regina and known that she appreciates the privacy. The hostess collected her coat, pulled her chair out and waited for Regina to take her seat and when she did, she stepped around and stood by the table. 

She set a menu down in front of Regina. "Would you like a dessert and drink menu?" 

Regina nodded her head. "Yes, please."

The woman sat the drink and dessert menu down as well. "If there isn't anything else, your server will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, very much." Regina said to the polite woman.

She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "It's my pleasure." 

At that, the woman turned on her heel and strutted away. Regina sighed contentedly. The restaurant was decorated so classy and the staff was so polite. She enjoyed the atmosphere and she knew that she had made the right decision to come out in opposed to staying in all night.

In a few moments the waiter sidled up to her table, placing bread sticks and water down on the table. He asked if she was ready to order. She told him 'no' and he smiled politely, muttering softly that he'll give her another moment. She watched him go then her gaze scanned the establishment, although the crowd seemed lonely, most appeared to be I'm high spirits. Especially at the bar. A man's booming laugh echoed across the quiet space, over the soft classical music. She stared at the man, fighting back a sneer at his rowdy drunkenness. She rolled her eyes and went to return to her menu when something else caught her eye. She stared openly at the gorgeous blonde sitting at the bar, a few seats down from the man. She was turned slightly in her seat and staring Regina down with a raised brow and small smirk on her pretty pink lips. She was quite fair and over all very pretty. She gave Regina a wink then raised her glass to her. Regina blushed slightly and her gaze shot down to the menu. She couldn't tell whether the woman was hitting on her or not and she was nervous to find out. She hasn't been on a date in a long time and she had not been intimate with anyone since her husband. There just was not enough time in a day and she devoted all her time to work and climbing the professional ladder. Her flirting and dating game was definitely off by now. 

She shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the beautiful woman across the room. It's not that she was shy. Regina Mills was never shy but even after coming out over a year ago, she still had not allowed herself to experience being with a woman. Perhaps it was guilt for being married to a man for four years and then deciding she could not spend another moment in his bed; to have him touching her, kissing her, inside her. His touch made her skin crawl and the feel of him repulsed her. She stuck it out though until she couldn't. After that day, Regina busied herself with work and the pursuit of her dream. There was no time in her world for romance.

She kept her eyes on the menu barely reading it. She was more curious about the blonde and she wondered if she was still watching her. No, she shook that thought off. What did she care? She was going to have to decide on a meal by the time the waiter gets back. She exhaled and forced herself to focus on the menu items. After several moments of browsing, she decided on grilled chicken breasts and a salad. Now, she needed to decide on a wine since that is likely what the waiter will bring first.

Now, did she want a red or a white? Her eyes skimmed her options. Perhaps something red and sweet. She was treating herself after all and she didn't need to drive. After a while of browsing that menu, a presence appeared beside her. Thinking it was her waiter, she looked up and prepared to order but her jaw fell when she saw the woman from the bar standing there. She was in a sleeveless, skin-tight, leather dress, stockings and extremely high heels that made her legs appear to go on for days. Regina knew she was staring but she couldn't stop. She admired the woman's mesmerizing golden locks that cascaded down the woman's shoulders like waves on a night sea. Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

The blonde woman smiled then a soft chuckle escaped her lips and her dimples winked at her. The woman's high cheekbones reddened slightly as she appeared to blush. Bright green eyes that rivaled evergreen trees met Regina's rich dark ones. The brunette woman swallowed thickly and she gazed into the other woman's eyes, she felt a warmth creep across her cheeks and she was sure that she was blushing as well. The sight of this must have given the other woman confidence because she stepped a bit closer.

"Hey." She greeted with a warm friendly smile, that almost seemed familiar except Regina had never seen this woman a day in her life. 

"Hello." Regina said slowly with a bit of awkwardness. She was unsure of what this woman wanted.

"I'm Emma." The woman began, smile broadening. So her name was just as gorgeous as she was.

"I'm Regina." She blurted before she could catch herself. This woman is a stranger. Should she have given her a fake name?

The woman sighed and smiled softly, her gaze intensifying. Damn, this woman has some sexy eyes. Perhaps it was the heavy eyeliner and soft eye shadow, maybe it was just that her eyes are sexy. "Hey, Regina. Look, I hope this isn't weird but I just wanted to come over and say that you are really fucking beautiful."

Regina's eyes grew wide and she nearly choked on her words when she replied with, "Wow. Oh, um, thank you. That is very kind." She hadn't been expecting that but it was not unheard of for a woman to compliment her. She didn't think too much of it. 

Emma laughed a little and when she saw the quirk of Regina's brow, she began to explain herself. "Either I'm bad at this or you're straight. Neither work in my favor."

It made sense then. "Oh!" Regina gasped. "No, you're not bad at this."

"You're straight?" Emma inquired carefully. "My gaydar has never steered me wrong before."

"No, I'm....not." She hadn't said those words in so long and they felt strange yet so right. "I'm um... not straight. I'm definitely a lesbian."

"Sweet." Emma said happily. "Well, me too. I'm very lesbian. Can we talk for a bit?"

Regina was surprised and a bit nervous. She has never done this before but she would not pass up enjoying the company of this woman. "Of course."

"Nice. Can I sit?"

"Please." Regina offered the seat across from her.

Emma sat and pulled her seat in. "I came here for a drink because I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"Me too." Regina confessed. "I came to have dinner."

Emma nodded her head. "Mind if I eat with you?"

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "Not at all. Please."

Regina started to hand Emma the menu but the blonde woman waved a hand. "No worries. I know what I want."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Okay."

When the waiter returned, they both placed their orders and he was on his way. Emma turned back to her. "So, may I ask why you're eating alone on Thanksgiving?"

Regina frowned, she had been expecting the question but not so soon. She opted for honesty and transparency though. "Well, my family isn't speaking to me. Turns out ending my marriage to my very wealthy and much too old husband was grounds for disowning."

Emma made a face at that. "Damn."

"Yes. If that's the price for living my truth then so be it…"

Emma nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, fuck them. Fuck any parent who doesn't want their kid to be happy."

Regina smiled then, the heaviness on her heart lifting ever so slightly. "Thank you… for saying that. It really means a lot."

Emma grinned. "Just being honest." 

"How about you?" She was very curious about Emma Swan now.

Emma sighed deeply. "Parents are retired and went on vacation. Friends all have plans so I'm spending the holiday alone."

Regina didn't know what else to say. She bit her lip and stayed silent but Emma knew how to keep a conversation going. 

"So, Regina, are you from here?"

Regina nodded her head. "Born and raised in New York. How about you?" 

"Boston." Emma said with a shrug. "I moved here for work."

"Yeah?" Now, work was something she could talk about all day since she loved what she did. "What do you do?"

"I work in finance." 

"Hmm...." Regina hummed thoughtfully. "Where are you working now?"

Emma smirked. "I think that's a second date question."

Regina smiled a little and held Emma's gaze. "I suppose."

Their waiter returned with the wine bottle and filled two glasses with the red liquid before leaving. It smelled delicious and Regina knew that she had made the perfect decision in that particular wine. Once he finished, he sat the bottle down and walked away after muttering their food would be arriving soon. 

"So, what do you do, Regina?" Emma asked before sipping her wine. Regina watched her mouth wrap around the cup and she felt dirty for finding something so simple so very alluring.

"It seems we are in the same field."

Emma's brow rose as she set the glass down. She licked the excess wine from her mouth and Regina's eyes watched the entire movement. "Nice, so you get the tight work schedule and the busy life."

"I'm afraid I do. Very little time for much else."

Emma hummed as she nodded. "Agreed but you need to have a little fun. Balance is everything."

"I thought we were having fun?"

Emma laughed. "We are but when's the last time you've had fun before this?" 

Regina smirked and took another sip of her wine. "Depends on what you mean by fun."

Emma chuckled. "A date. When's the last date you had?"

Regina blew out a breath. "Maybe nine months ago. Right after my divorce."

"Oh." Emma appeared to seem to understand. "And you realized that you were into women?"

"Exactly." Regina nodded. 

"So you ditched the hubby?" Emma asked, eyes crinkling on the corners in amusement. Regina could see that she wasn't mocking her but she found the phrasing of her own question funny.

"Well, it wasn't fair to him. He was married to me, loved me and desired me but I didn't even want him to touch me."

Emma seemed to understand and nodded. "Hey, it happens. Now, you both can find your Mrs. Right."

Regina shrugged a shoulder delicately. "I suppose."

Emma simply smiled, the reflection of fire in the candles dancing in her pretty eyes. It was a lovely sight. Regina returned the smile.

They fell into easy conversation after that. Emma spoke of the fact that she wanted to go ice skating, something she loved doing as a kid and Regina nodded along. She never really liked it much because she couldn't pick it up. Her mother always told her how disappointing it was and it saddened her to even think about, but before she could let the memory get her down, their food arrived.

"I'm really excited to see the city." Emma said as they started on their meals. "It's so funny, my family and I used to travel a lot but I've never been to New York. My parents have been here a few times but we prefer tropical places."

"Fair enough." Regina chuckled. "Are you enjoying it now?" 

"Hell yeah." Emma said, catching Regina's eyes. "Especially now." 

Regina smiled and drank more of her wine, hoping it would give her a little more courage. They spoke a bit more over their meal and they learned more about each other without revealing too much. They were still strangers after all but it was not lost on Regina the way that speaking to Emma felt like speaking to an old friend. It was almost like she knew Emma all her life and she liked that feeling. This only drew her closer to Emma, entranced by her charms and intelligence as much as her class and beauty. Regina would never admit it aloud but she was smitten.

They spoke of many things without crossing any boundaries and Regina admired Emma's humor and intelligence. They became lost in conversation and Regina couldn't remember the last time this happened. 

Their waiter returned and asked them if they wanted dessert. They both ordered dessert even though they were full but anything to prolong their time together. They ordered two slices of Dutch chocolate cake and a bowl of ice cream to share. Now, Regina did not eat these sorts of desserts since her mother was always on her case about her figure but tonight she didn't care. She was enjoying her meal with this lovely stranger. She was feeling brave and spontaneous, this was also why she agreed to share dessert with her. She barely shared food with people she knew but there was just something about Emma that made her forget her ways and want to try new things.

"So you are here to stay?" Regina asked. "New job and all. This is permanent?"

Emma looked up from the large slice of chocolate cake. "Um... yeah."

"That's good."

Emma grinned. "Yeah. Well, I found another reason to stay anyway."

Regina couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face. Yep. She was into Emma.

Emma's grin only grew and usually this level of smugness and cockiness irritated Regina but on Emma, it was kind of cute. Even sexy. She liked her confidence. 

They continued to talk over empty dessert dishes; the world forgot around them. It wasn't until their waiter asked them if they wanted their check that they came back to reality. His tone and expression told them that they had been there too long. Regina was amused by this and Emma appeared to be humored as well. The blonde woman simply smirked at him and nodded her head. "Please."

The waiter nodded his head and walked off. Regina glanced out of the window beside her and then checked her watch then she realized how late it was. She had completely lost track of time and the two of them had been sitting there for almost three hours. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she blushed lightly.

"We've been here a long time. No wonder he's practically kicking us out." 

Emma checked her own watch. It was large, thick but elegant. Clearly more expensive than Regina's old watch. Money hasn't been the same since her family disowned her. "Damn. Is that the time?"

Regina laughed. "Yeah. It is. We let the night get away from us." 

Emma smiled. "I'm glad I decided to come out tonight." 

Regina returned it. Her stomach was fluttering something fierce.

The waiter returned with the check and handed Emma the leather bound jacket. Emma thanked him and after the boy walked away, she opened her black leather wallet. 

"How do you want to do it?" Regina asked. 

"Huh?" Emma asked, tucking a black card into the other sleeve of the jacket.

"The check. I can't let you pay for my meal."

"Why not?" Emma seemed confused as she slid the jacket to the end of the table. "I ate with you."

"But it's not a date."

"It's not?" Emma asked with a smirk. "We had a nice meal and a nice conversation. Seems like a nice date to me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I--"

Emma shrugged. "It's fine, Regina. Let's pretend that I picked you up at your front door and will drop you off. We're on an impromptu date. I'll pay."

Emma had put her foot down and she wasn't budging. There was something sexy about it. When the waiter returned, Emma gave him the jacket and he went off. 

"Well, thank you for the lovely dinner, Emma." Regina said softly. 

Emma's eyes softened. "Thank you for not letting me spend Thanksgiving alone."

Regina nodded her head. "Same here."

The waiter returned with Emma's card and receipt then with a dip of his head he wished them a good night. Taking that as their cue, they stood up and headed out of the restaurant. They wished the hostess a good night as they grabbed their coats off the hooks then headed for the door. Emma held it open for Regina then followed her out onto the street. 

They stood side by side outside the restaurant. A few lone cars and taxis rolled by but other than that, the streets were still and quiet. Regina looked up at Emma who was illuminated by the streetlights and the lights under the awning of the restaurant. Her blonde hair was almost white under the gleam of the lights, her eyes almost golden.

"I don't want this night to end." Emma said. "I'm enjoying your company and I hope you're enjoying mine."

"Well, I am enjoying your company."

"So, stay with me." Emma said, stepping a bit closer.

Emma smelled very nice and she looked the part as well. "How? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't live far." Emma said. "We can walk there." 

"Oh." Regina breathed out, catching onto her implication. Now, there were two ways this could go but she didn't want to be alone tonight and she really liked Emma. 

"It's no pressure. We can go out separate ways or you can call me some time and---"

"Okay." Regina said, cutting her off.

"Okay?" Emma asked, surprised.

Regina shrugged. "Why not?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Why not?" She offered Regina her hand when the other woman latched onto it, hers closed around it. "Let's go." 

Regina gave her a smile and allowed herself to be led down the street. 

* * *

Emma had been gentle the entire walk over, courteous and polite. Once they entered the lobby of Emma's apartment building, the blonde had begun closing the distance between them. It was not until they got on the single elevator of the building did Emma truly kick it up a notch by backing Regina into a corner and pinning her there. Regina had never felt so nervous and aroused. Her breaths were coming in short pants as she gazed up into Emma's pretty eyes under the light of the elevator. It was then that Emma closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply. Never has Regina felt lips so soft or so sweet. Never has she had her breath stolen in such a way. Without much thought, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's strong shoulders, holding her close. Emma hummed into the kiss then, tilted her head, parted Regina's lips with her tongue and deepened the kiss. A moan rose up from deep within the dark haired woman's chest and she arched her back trying to get more of the other woman. The blonde woman obliged by pressing her front to Regina's; the warmth of her and the feel of her breasts pressed firmly against Regina's own, ignited a fire in her belly. 

The elevator door pinged and Emma planted her hands on Regina's waist, squeezing tightly, she walked her out of the elevator and down the hallway, their mouths were still fused together. Regina was pressed up against a door and Emma's lips stopped for just a second but didn't leave her own. There was a click and the groan of hinges then Emma walked her into the apartment. Once inside, she was pressed up against a wall. Hands wandered up her sides, skirting her ribcage until she felt thumbs gently graze the underside of her breasts. She gasped into the kiss but the sound was swallowed up by Emma. She relaxed back against the wall and took it all in. The hands wandering, groping and caressing. Emma's soft warm mouth and very demanding tongue. Her fingers trailed up Emma's spine and buried themselves in the woman's soft golden mane. 

Emma chuckled into the kiss and broke it for a second. Regina tried to lean in to close the gap between them but Emma denied her and pulled back even further. "You're wearing too much, baby. I need to feel you." 

The mention of becoming undressed in front of Emma caused Regina's already flushed cheeks to redden even deeper. "Oh."

"I can't fuck you with your close on." Emma told her with a playful smirk. "I mean, I could but it's not the same." 

Regina swallowed thickly. She wanted to and she had no idea why she was so nervous. She was insanely attracted to Emma and this all felt right. It's just been a very long time since anyone has seen her naked. She hesitated a moment longer. Emma's own very stylish red pea coat was lying in a pool around the woman's feet. She leaned in and kissed Regina softly before pulling away. 

"Nervous?" Emma whispered against her lips

"No." Regina lied. "I just don't do this a lot."

"Have sex?" Emma asked with a teasing raise of her eyebrow.

Oh, is that that they were doing? Of course she knew that but she had not used that word for it. Not even inside her head. She realized that Emma was still waiting for soma response so she said, "Well, not with women I just met."

Emma nodded her head then flicked the light switch, bathing the space around them in light. From there, Regina could see that Emma's eyes were blown wide and her cheeks were red as well. "You wanna stop?"

She could tell from Emma's expression that she really did not want to stop but if Regina wished it, Emma would end it right there. That made Regina feel safe and because of that she answered, "No." With a soft shake of her head.

Emma hummed and leaned in for another kiss, only pausing for a moment. When Regina raised her chin, Emma covered her mouth with her own, in a rough yet hot and sensual kiss. Regina kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. Arms snaked around her waist and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted up into the air. She was held firmly to Emma's chest and angled herself so that Emma had to tilt her head back to kiss her. 

Emma broke the kiss for a drink second to whisper, "let's go to bed."

Regina moaned softly and closed the small space between them, stealing another deep kiss. It was then that Emma began carrying her down the hallway. Regina didn't see much of the apartment since she was busy making out with Emma but she did see the bedroom when the woman walked her inside and flicked the switch. The room lit up in a dim light. There was a bed with a white bedspread and matching pillows. Emma walked her over to it and dropped her on to it. Regina bounced a bit but quickly found balance. 

Emma stood before her, smirk on her pink lips, eyes on Regina's face as she reached around and unzipped the zipper on the back of her dress. She then began pulling the garment off until she was left in black matching bra and black stockings. Regina watched hungrily as the woman then started on the stockings, pulling them down to her thighs, unveiling black lacy boyshorts. Regina was enjoying the sight of the gorgeous fair skin and toned muscles. Emma has an incredible body. Emma stepped out of jrt heels then bent down and pulled the stockings off and there Emma stood in a matching bra and panty set, hair flowing down her shoulders, abs expanding and contracting as she breathed in and out. Her biceps were also pretty damn impressive. Regina was enjoying what she was seeing. 

"You like what you see?" Emma asked with a little smirk. 

Regina stammered a few times before she could find her words. Her mouth felt insanely dry. "Yes." She croaked. "Very much so." 

Emma smirked. "Good. Now let me see." 

Regina bit her lip and stood up. She then reached for her own zipper but Emma stepped closer to her, pressing her firm body up against hers then she reached around and undid Regina's zipper. Warm lips found hers again and moved against them in slow languid kisses as soft yet sure fingers skirted Regina's flesh leaving little tingles in their wake. Her dress was pulled down and it slid all the way down to her ankles. Emma's hand landed on her sides, where her palms caressed gently on their trip down before grabbing her hips roughly. A moan escaped Regina's throat which was met with a growl from Emma. 

Regina was then pushed back down onto the bed. She landed gracefully with a little oof. She liked the aggression. Emma was being dominant without being too aggressive and she liked it. Regina sat up and started to remove her heels but Emma stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Leave the thigh highs and the heels on." Emma whispered hoarsely. 

Regina nodded her head. "Okay."

"Lose the bra." Emma muttered before squatting down and sroking Regina's knees with her smooth palms.

Regina quickly reached around and undid the clasp then slid the dark blue bra down her shoulders before tossing it aside. Emma smirked as she took her body in. Regina tried her hardest not to shift but she did feel a bit shy under Emma's intense scrutinizing stare. 

"You are so fucking gorgeous." Emma breathed. "Fuck!"

"Oh." Regina gasped. Her ex husband never complimented her. In fact, after their first time, sex was always done under the sheets and fast. Sometimes she barely took her sleeping gown off and just ended up pulling it up. Being looked at in such a way was nice and having Emma take her time and make her feel beautiful was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

"Lie back for me, baby." Emma said gently. The softness in her eyes matched her words.

Regina complied and laid back. She started to scoot up but a hand on her hip stopped her. "Don't."

Regina didn't move, instead she laid back. She felt hands on her sides and traveling upwards. They rested on the side of her breasts and thumbs brushed back and forth over erect nipple. Regina bit her lip and arched from the bed just a bit, begging for more of Emma's touch. That was when she felt a warm mouth close around her nipple. She hissed softly and rolled her hips forwards as the mouth then began to lick and suck. 

"Emma, oh my god." She breathed out as her hands came down and threaded in Emma's soft hair. "That feels so good."

Emma's thumb played with Regina's nipple until it hardened even further and became sensitive. The other in her mouth did the same and the sensation sent a tingling throughout Regina's body that settled between her legs. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure but Emma was lying between them.

"Fuck." Regina breathed out.

Emma did not respond but instead gave Regina's nipple a little nip then sucked it back into her mouth before releasing with a soft plop. Regina groaned but before she could catch her breath, the blonde woman was switching sides. She lavished that side with equal attention before releasing that one too. 

Emma looked up at her, green burning with passion, intensity and arousal. "I'm going to fuck your brains out." 

It sounds like a threat. Like a sexy threat. Emma dipped her head and swiped her tongue up the valley between Regina's breast up rk her collar where she stopped at her throat. Licking, nipping and sucking there, Her hands began working on Regina's panties. She deftly unhooked the garters then started pulling the panties down. She grunted in frustration because she had to pull away to remove them completely. She pulled them down over her stockings and then over the shoe and then she held the garment up.to her face. 

"You've made a mess already and I've barely even touched you." She muttered. 

Regina's cheeks reddened and she felt a bit embarrassed. She felt filthy and slutty. She loved it. Her center was soaked, she could feel her lips covered in the slippery warmth. She was also aching, throbbing to be touched by this woman. Tossing the garment aside, she undid her bra. For the first time, Regina was seeing Emma's breasts. Emma is beautiful.

"I like to be topless when I go down." Emma said getting down on her knees.

Regina's heart started racing. This was her first time doing anything with a woman and she was excited yet nervous. She felt fingers on her outer lips and her hips bucked. Chuckling softly, Emma leaned in and a tongue swiped the length of her. Regina bit down on her lip to muffle the moan that crawled from deep within her chest at the sudden pleasure she had been given.

"That was a lot to swallow. Fuck you're wet." 

Regina replied with an erotic hum and her fingers dug into the blankets as Emma went back to work on her. This time she paid extra close attention to her clit. Using licks, flicks, swirls with the occasional series of sucking to stimulate the very sensitive bundle of nerves. Regina's pussy was tingling and pulsating with every brush of Emma's warm, talented tongue. Regina couldn't hold her moans in anymore and she began to vocalize the pleasure she was feeling. Emma's hands stroked her inner thighs to encourage her. 

It wasn't until Emma added two fingers to the mix did Regina know that she was a screamer. The gifted mouth and skilled fingers stretching and curling inside her had Regina rocking against Emma's face as she chanted her name softly. Her breaths were coming out short, quick and she was gasping for air. She didn't know how much more of this her heart could take. The tightening in her lower belly told her that she was close. Her walls fluttered around Emma and she heard a short hiss from for her. 

"Not too tight, baby." Emma said.

Regina tried to fight that but the next time she had no control.when she clamped down on Emma's fingers. She knew what was coming and she breathed out a soft. "Emma, oh fuck."

The blonde woman said nothing but picked up the pace and began sucking harder, latching on. She felt her orgasm slam into her before washing over her, she clamped down on Emma's fingers again and her hips rose from the bed, her body going rigid. She collapsed back onto the bed with a grunt. Emma did not extract her fingers until the aftershocks had stopped. she then crawled up the bed and collapsed beside Regina. They both laid there a moment, catching their breath and collecting their thoughts. 

Regina felt her breathing calm down and her body cool just slightly. She felt so relaxed, more content than she's felt in years.

A moment passed before Emma turned to Regina. "Don't fall asleep." She whispered. "It's my turn."

Regina turned to the woman beside her. Her fair cheeks were flushed and eyes were hooded. They shared a smirk, knowing their night or time together was nowhere near over.


	2. Two

When Regina walked into the office the next morning she had a little pep in her step. She spent the holiday with an incredible woman who made love to her repeatedly over the last couple days. It was almost impossible to pull themselves off of each other. A one night stand quickly turned into a weekend of passion and she had no complaints. She only hated that she had to go home on Sunday to get ready for the work week. They did exchange phone numbers and promised to make time to see each other again. That morning she woke to a text from Emma wishing her a good morning and a good day. Regina replied in kind. This left Regina feeling hopeful for the future.

Maybe she could have every thing. An incredible career, comfortable life and love. A few days ago, she thought that was impossible. Ever since she had been disowned by her mother for disgracing the family name by coming out as a lesbian and leaving her very wealthy husband, she put all her focus on a career. This left very little time for dating and socializing. This was fine since she had only one friend anyhow. 

This left time for her to climb the ladder in Gold and Spencer and become the companies most successful financier. Just like her late father, Regina had a talent for numbers and she knew how to make people money. Her father was the best at what he did and his own business had made the Mills family more cash than they knew what to do with. She had chosen to follow in her father's footsteps. Unfortunately, Cora had talked the man into putting her in charge of his estate so there was no real will so when he passed Cora had gotten all of the money. This meant no trust fund for Regina and in the end she was left without a dime of her father's money. Regina held her head high though and went off her own. 

Since then she had been working her ass off and putting her life on hold but today it will finally pay off. Today she will find out who will receive the position of Junior Vice President of their company and word around the building is that Regina is a shoe in. Everyone knows it. So, she will get her promotion, raise, take her place on the social and financial ladder, have a beautiful blossoming relationship and feel completely. It was a nice day. 

She strolled through the lobby of Gold and Spencer that was done up for Christmas. She had no idea why they would taint such a elegant building with such decorations. Sure they did it for every holiday. Mr. Gold, her boss and the founder of the company she worked for had once told her that he did this because they spent more time at work than at home and he wanted the place to feel like home. Regina could not relate since her mother rarely observed any holidays unless she could have a big extravagant gathering so she preferred Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter. She always had threw dinner parties just so she could show off their large home and expensive items within. She never decorated to bring joy to her children. 

Regina took in the large evergreen tree in the waiting area, covered in gorgeous red tinsel and gold and red lights. The presents at the bottom were wrapped in gold and red paper and ribbons. Fake snow lie beneath. When her gaze wandered upward she saw the green garland with gold and red ribbons lining the top of the walls and windows. Garland and lights hung from the entryway to the elevators and right in the middle was a reef with gold ribbon. Apparently they had chosen a theme and stuck to it. It looked nice. It was not some thing she would have personally done with her own home but she liked it. Halloween was very similar, Mr. Gold had gone with black and gold which was lovely. She admired his eye. He was perfection in every thing he did and she admired that about him.

She had been so distracted by her surroundings that she had not even noticed someone approaching until after they had fallen in step with her. "Morning gorgeous." The person said as they bumped her shoulder with theirs. 

She looked over and found her best friend Kathryn Nolan grinning at her. Oh, Kathryn Nolan, a beautiful, intelligent, and professional woman. She was the only person that was almost as driven as Regina was so it only made sense that the two of them became best friends and remained friends over the past couple years they had been working there. "Good morning, Kat."

"How are you, Kitten?" The woman asked as they walked through the busy lobby, weaving through their co-workers as they all hurried along.

"It feels great to be back to work." Regina said honestly.

Kathryn threw her a playful eyeroll and chuckled. "Of course you are. Only you will be happy to be back at work."

Regina shrugged and gave her friend a wry smile. "I love my job."

Kathryn fixed Regina with a scrutinizing gaze, furrowing her blonde eyebrows and pressing her lips into a tight line. "There is something different about you."

"Different like how?"

Kathryn stared for a moment longer then leaned in close, her eyes narrowed. "Well, let's start with that ginormous hickey."

"What?" Regina's hand flew to her collar bone. She thought her blouse had hid it well but obviously not. This mark was one of many that Emma had left on almost inch of her. Sure, it was sexy at the time but now, they told too much.

"What's her name?" Kathryn asked through a silly little giggle. "And how did you meet her?"

Regina sighed deeply. She wasn't keeping Emma a secret from her best friend. She was always open with Kathryn but they had both been busy over the Holiday and this was their first check-in in four days. "Her name is Emma Swan and I met her at a restaurant."

"What? How?" It was clear that Kathryn was invested in the story. 

"Well, i went to dinner Thanksgiving night on my own because u didn't want to stay in alone." she began. She saw the way her friends eyes grew so she kept going before the woman could start to feel bad for her. "And she walked up to me and introduced herself then asked if she could sit with me."

"And?" Kathryn pushed. 

Regina sighed and then gave her friend a complete play by play of the evening. The woman hung onto every word. "It was a nice experience." Regina concluded. "She's wonderful."

"And it w as your first time with a lady. I'm glad it was a good experience."

Regina chuckled softly. "Yeah."

"When are you going to see her again?" Kathryn asked.

"Soon. We're going to have dinner Friday night." 

Kathryn nodded. "Well, I'm glad you found someone. I'm really happy for you." 

Regina smiled. She was following her heart again despite it costing her family, her inheritance and her social status among wealthy friends for the last year. She liked Emma and she was going to get it all back.To hell with the Mills family. The last couple of years have been lonely.

Kathryn sighed as they swiped their ID cards and slipped through the turnstile. With a dip of their heads at the security guards wearing Santa hats, they continued to the elevators. The area was lit up in a golden light and it made everything appear gold around them. Even Kathryn's hair was almost a light, shimmery bronze. There were six elevators on either side of them. They missed the first two which left with a large group of employees standing around. They stayed off to themselves, neither of them are one for crowds. 

"How was your Thanksgiving though?" Regina asked giving her friend her attention once again. "Did you finally meet the parents?" 

Kathryn hummed, bobbing her head up and down. "Yeah, his mom is a wonderful cook and his dad is very warm and funny."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"What? What 'uh oh'?" Kathryn questioned with wide eyes. 

"I don't know, you didn't say much about his mom." Regina explained. "That usually means you're trying to be nice."

Kathryn sighed, proof she had been caught. "You got me. She didn't like me. She was stuffy and barely looked me in the eye. She also made a backhanded statement about being glad that she met me before the wedding since her son proposed before introducing me to them." 

"Didn't he propose on a whim?" 

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah. We were feeling great and we knew we found the one. He asked me to marry him on a drive. He didn't even have a ring. Besides we only been dating a year and when the hell would I get time off to visit Alaska?" 

Regina nodded. "Right. They could have come and met you."

"Right. No one told them to go on cruises every holiday."

Regina hummed her agreement. "You're right. Besides they're his parents."

"Yeah. I think she doesn't like me because he's her only son."

"That could be true."

Kathryn sighed and shook her head. "I tried really hard."

"And now she needs to. Whether she likes it or not, you're going to be Mrs. Frederick Knight. You're going to be her daughter in law. She needs to get over it."

Kathryn's shoulders relaxed then and the redness began to fade from her fair face. She shut her eyes then opened them. "Thanks, Regina," She said reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Regina smiled. "No problem."

An other elevator arrived and a group of people piled on. A man tried to make space for them but Kathryn shook her head. "No thanks. We'll catch the next one."

The man nodded hos head then let the elevator door shut. The next one was a few floors away. Kathryn spoke a bit more about her Thanksgiving as Regina listened closely. The elevator arrived and a man got off. No one else was waiting except for the three of them which was good because that meant that the elevator will not be crowded. It was smart of them to wait.

They got on to the elevators and pressed for their floor. The soft elevator music that usually filled the space had been replaced with Christmas music. The walls of the elevator were made of glass so they could see the city outside. The sky was cloudy and it was clear they would be getting snow soon. She did not care for snow but she was no stranger to it; growing up in New York City, living in Westchester during her marriage and then moving back to the city after the divorce, made her and snow old frenemies. 

She busied herself by staring down at the people walking around below on the streets. As the elevator went up higher, the smaller they became. when they reached their floor the people were just little dots scurrying along. 

When the elevator doors opened, they stepped of onto the floor. Kathryn leaned over and packed Regina's cheek, "I love you, have a good day and good luck on your promotion."

Regina gasped and her head whipped around to her friend. "Kat."

Kathryn laughed. "Oh, Regina please, we all know, you're going to get it. You've been working your ass off and you kick ass at what you do. Gold will choose you."

Regina smiled softly. She wasn't one to toot her own horn but... "Yeah, you're right."

Kathryn snorted. "You got this."

Regina smiled with a nod. "I do."

"Yep. Now go kick ass. I'll see you later." 

Regina gave her friend a wink then turned on heel, heading for her office. Kathryn's was back the other way. Some of her underlings were putting up Christmas and other holiday decorations. Their office was all inclusive. The place was coming together nicely. A few of the other doors had reefs on them but of course Regina's own office door was bear. No door decorations, tinsel or reefs. Just a light brown wooden door with, 'Regina Mills' written across the glass. Maybe she'll ask her assistant to decorate for her. 

She turned the knob and stepped inside. She found her assistant leaning over her desk. The sound of the door slamming shut, caused the woman to jump and spin around to face Regina. 

The woman with her blonde hair pulled up into a neat bun on top of her head, in the short green dress, brown stockings and flat green boots spun around to face Regina. 

"Good morning, Miss Mills!" She said happily. "Your coffee and messages." She creatures to the mug and post it notes on the desk.

"Notes already?" Regina asked as she shrugged out of her coat.

"Yes, it's Ms. Belfrey." The assistant said. "She needs you to get in touch with her." 

"Ms. Belfrey likes things just so. I will get in touch with her shortly." Regina said hanging her coat om the hook, followed by her scarf. "Thank you, Ms. Bell."

The woman nodded her head. "One more thing..."

Regina ran her hand over her cashmere sweater and down her black pencil shirt, smoothing out her clothes. She then bent a bit to adjust the top of her knee-high, black leather heeled boots. "What is it?"

"Would you like to be added to the secret Santa this year?"

Regina raised a brow and folded her arms over her chest. "You all are starting that already?"

The woman giggled. "Yes. We've been already started the planning for the Christmas party."

Regina looked surprised then shrugged. "Sure, add me."

Ms. Bell grinned wide. "Yes, Ms. Mills. right on it."

"Perfect. Thanks." Regina headed over to her dark mahogany desk that was located behind two black leather visitor chairs. 

The assistant hopped out of her way then headed for the door. Regina trounced the desk and took her place behind her desk. She took a seat in her office chair then looked down at the notes. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you miss Mills?"

Regina looked up to find her assistant waiting by the do or with her hand ion the knob. "No that will be all. Thank you."

The blonde woman nodded then slipped out of the officer shutting the door behind her. Regina was finally left alone in her office and God was it incredible to be home.

* * *

Mr. Gold sent a message to all the employees to meet him in the break room because he had an announcement to make. Regina felt excitement course through her veins because she knew exactly what it was. He was going to announce who was getting the junior vice president position. Usually the junior vice president chooses his predecessor but the position was originally held by Mr. Gold's son who one day decided he no longer wanted to work in the family business and just up and quit. The position needs to be filled quickly and Regina knows that she is the best candidate for the job. With that thought in mind, she got up out of her office chair and headed out of her office. As she passed her co-workers, she saw some of them giving her congratulatory smiles and dips of their heads because they knew what this was about. 

By the time Regina made it to the employee lounge her co-workers had taken up the seats at the three long tables and two couches. This was fine since she preferred to stand anyway. She and Ms. Bell found a space in the back beside Kathryn who was standing there, leaned up against the wall with her coffee mug in hand.

"Hey," Regina said stopping beside her. 

"Hey, Miss Jr. V.P." Kathryn said giving her a grin. 

Regina gave her friend a small smile and shook her head before saying, "Kathryn, please."

"She's so modest." Said Ms. Bell with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blondes. She wasn't being modest but somehow it felt impolite to speak of the job as if she already had it. The job was hers without a doubt. Who else was qualified? No one. 

"I know right?" Kathryn snorted out a laugh. "I know right. Like who else will get? Me?"

The both burst out laughing then at the idea of Kathryn taking a job with so much responsibility. Now, Kat was amazing at her job but she wasn't a workaholic like Regina was. She knew when to quit and to give herself a break. Regina would work herself to death of Kathryn didn't step in sometimes. This is was only because Regina took pride in her work and her performance was important to her. Kathryn understood it. In fact, everyone understood it. 

"I just hope she'll keep me on as her assistant." Ms. Bell said softly. "I like working for her."

"She will." Kathryn answered. "Don't worry."

Regina started to say something but she was cut by Mr. Gold strolling into the room. He always walked into any place like he owned it. Well, he did. He was the king and this is his palace. She admired him and was flattered when he had taken her under his wing and began teaching her some of what he knew. He saw the potential in her and he nurtured it until she became the kick ass financier she is. When he saw her, he gave threw her a wink. She smiled in return.

He took his place at the from t of the room and all eyes were immediately on him, the room fell silent. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning." He said in his usually stoic tone. The room greeted him. "I trust you all had a nice Holiday and are feeling well."

The room mumbled their agreement. It was clear that everyone was anxious to hear his announcement even though they already knew w what it was. Regina wad the most eager. She just wanted her promotion to be official.

"So, I won't keep you all from your work so I will make it quick. As you know, my son, Neal has stepped down from his position as junior Vice President and so the position is now open."

There were some nods and a bit more muttering but by the time the man continued speaking the employees had quieted down again. "So, today I will appoint a new junior vice president and in time that person will become president of the company." 

Regina felt butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited and she couldn't wait for the man to finally appoint her the junior vice president.

"Here we go..." Kathryn whispered.

"So without further ado, i will like to you, your new junior vice president." Mr Gold announced extending his arm. Regina straighter up and smoothed out her clothes. She wanted to look perfect when she took her place beside her boss. He paused then continued, "Ms. Emma Swan."

The smile fell from Regina face and the room fell silent. For a moment she thought she had misheard him or had even daydreamed it. Emma Swan has been on her mind an awful alot. He had to have said Regina. 

But when Mr. Gold said, "Ms. Swan, will yo please come up here," and the blonde woman stepped inside, dressed in a gray blue silk blouse and skin tight slack, Regina knew that her ears and mind were not deceiving her. 

Emma made her way to the front of the quiet room and took her place beside Mr. Gold. Regina stood there stock still, shocked, disappointed and heartbroken. Emma looked out at the employees and gave then a shy little way in the awkward fashion that Regina had once found to be terribly adorable. Right now, Regina found it to be irritating. The employees looked at each then back at Regina who was still staring at Emma in disbelief. Following the lead of the other employees, Emma gaze landed on Regina in the back of the room. Green eyes grew to the size of saucers when they landed on Regina and a huge smile broke out on her face. 

"Hey." She said giving Regina a wave.

"You two know each other?" Gold asked looking between the women. 

Regina said nothing so Emma spoke up. "Uh yeah, we met over the break. We hit it off. Ms. Mills is incredible."

"That she is." Gold agreed giving Regina a warm smile.

Regina was too hurt, embarrassed and disappointed to return the gesture. Instead she folded her arms over her chest and stared blankly. Mr. Gold cleared his throat then smile turned to the rest of the room. "Ms. Swan is a very good at what she does. I trust she will fit right in and you all will make her feel welcome."

The crowd muttered and grumbled but after receiving a curt nod from Regina they all began agree with the man. It was clear that they did not understand or agree with his decision but he was the boss. 

"I plan to be a fair and approachable Jr. V.P." Emma told the group. "We will continue to ma's this company thrive and I will work hard to keep you guys happy and comfortable. We will make a great team. I can feel it."

The group muttered some more and Mr. Gold pulled the attention back to him. "Okay, that will be all. Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of your day."

Taking the dismissal for what it was the employees began standing and leaving the rook. As they cleared out, they threw apologetic glances at Regina. She gave them understanding smiled, trying to hide her pain. 

"Are you okay?" Ms. Bell asked, "U was sure you'd get it."

Regina didn't reply, instead she kept her gaze on Emma. The woman she hoped to have a relationship with. As when sh though of Emma she thought of passion and desire. She th ought of falling in live with her but now staring at her in her place, living her dream, she felt rage and resentment.

"Regina, is that the Emma Swan?" Kathryn asked in a whisper, remembering the name that Regina had told her earlier. 

Regina did not speak but instead just nodded her head. She feared that of she opened her mouth a sob would escape. Tears were already threatening to spill over. Regina worked so hard. She was so close to a promotion, a raised and taking her place amongst the executives. She was so close to regaining her social status but now, she lost it all. 

"Did you know that she was going to work here?" Kathryn pushed.

Regina shook her head. Emma did say that she moved to New York City for work but they never discussed where neither of them worked. Now she wished that she would have. That would have been easier. Now she wouldn't feel so betrayed by the woman who made love to her so sweetly a few nights ago.

The last of the employees cleared out and it was only, Regina, Kathryn, Ms. Bell, Mr. Gold and Emma. She wanted to speak to her boss and find out why she was passed over. Kathryn got the hint, grabbed Regina's assistants hand and led the woman out of the room. Regina was left alone with the companies CEO and the Junior Vice President. 

She took a deep breath and held it. Something she's done since she was child to contain her emotions. When she felt she had a good enough rein on them she started to make her way across the room, towards Mr. Gold and Emma. They were speaking quietly so she cleared her throat to gain their attention. 

Emma's face lit up when she saw her. "Hi! I didn't know you worked here. Small world, huh?"

"Indeed." Regina asked with a forced a smile that felt more like a grimace.

The smile must have appeared as painful as it felt because Emma asked, "you okay?"

Regina nodded d her head. "Fine. Can I please speak with Mr. Gold."

"Oh!l "Emma gasped out. "Yeah." 

"Thanks."

"No problem." Emma said stepping away and heading out of the room

Regina waited until Emma exited the room before turning to her boss's. His dark eyes as watching her carefully. She frowned. "Why?"

Mr. Gold sighed deeply. "Regina..."

"You say I'm the best, you say I'm amazing, you say I'm just like you." Regina rambled. "Why didn't I get the promotion."

"Emma is just better for the position."

"Why?" Regina asked. "She's not even from this company, you didn't teach her."

Gold pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because she has better people skills, Regina. Emma walks into a room and people light up. She's warm and kind. She makes people feel comfortable."

"What?"

"People tend to like people who are friendly."

"More than people who know how go handle their money."

"You just need to work on your people skills, Regina." Gold explained. "You never know when another opportunity will knowing."

"Mr. Gold...."

"Get back to work. I have to do the same." The man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry."

Regina wanted to argue but then man did not give her the opportunity to because he rounded the table and started heading out of the room. Regina was left alone with her thoughts and feelings of ultimate failure. She had woken up today thinking this would be the beginning of the next chapter of her life. She hopes for success and love. She thought she had it all and in a matter of moments, she lost everything. 

There was a gaping hole deep in her chest and it was slowly filling up with anger. She steeled herself then turned on her heels. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair and began to stroll out of the break room. She will not break down and cry, well, not here. Despite being passed over for the promotion and being humiliated in front of her underlings, she was still Regina Mills and she had a reputation to uphold. She will hold her head high like she always does. No one will ever see her sweat.

When she stepped out into the hallway, Mr. Gold was gone. He had probably returned to the penthouse of the building where he resided. Emma was still standing there though, appearing anxious. Kathryn and Ms. Bell were waiting just outside on the other side of the doorway, opposite Emma. All three stared at her bur Emma was the first to speak.

"Hey." She said stepping closer but Regina dodged her and stepped around her. She had nothing to say to her. She stole her job and she hated her for it. Emma of course was not going to take that. She reached out and grabbed hold of Regina's wrist. "Hey."

Regina spun around and glared daggers at Emma. How dare she touch her? Especially after what she's done. She looked at her wrist which still hand Emma's hand covering it and then she looked up at her. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Emma pressed, her eyes had softened and her pretty pink lips were turned downward into a smile. She's so fucking gorgeous. Why did this have to happen?

Regina raised her chin higher, she would be looking down her nose at Emma, if the woman handy hadn't been taller than her. She spoke in a dry, monotone when she said, "since you are my superior, I do not think it would be appropriate for us to see each other anymore."

Emma's brows rose. "What? I spoke to Gold about in-house relationships and he said it's fine as long as we report it."

"When did you ask him that?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes. 

"Just now before he went upstairs."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No." Emma's tone was defensive. "I think we should do that together. I didn't know you worked here."

"I didn't know you worked here either," Regina threw back. "If I did, I never would have slept with you."

Emma's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "What? Why?" Her voice rose a couple octaves as well. "I just told you Gold said--"

"I don't care what he says." Regina said cutting Emma off. "I do not date co-workers and i sure as hell will not date a superior. I'm not into the power-play."

"What?"

Regina sighed. "Whatever the hell we had is done, Emma. I'm finished."

The look on the V.P's face said total 'kicked puppy' and any other time Regina would regret putting that look on sweet Emma's face but right now, she didn't care. She was hurt. 

"Can we at least be friends?" Emma's eyes shone with hope.

Regina sighed and shook her head "No. We need to keep professional boundaries."date

"So that's it?" Emma asked softly. "You're done with me? We had so much potential to be something amazing and you just want to throw it away?"

Regina thought they had potential too but Emma getting the job she wanted, ended whatever hope she had for a future with Emma. "Yes. Now I must get back to work." 

She tried to wrench her arm free and Emma held on a moment longer, staring into her eyes. It was clear that Emma was trying to see into her heart but Regina's heart was growing cold like the dropping temperatures outside. When Emma realized that there was no getting through to her, she let her go. 

Regina straightened up and fixed Emma with a cold yet professional look. "Good day, Ms. Swan."

Without waiting for a reply from Emma, she turned on her heels and began her long walk back to her office. She could still feel Emma's eyes on her but she didn't care. She was passed and heartbroken. 

Kathryn hurried to catch up with her. "That's Emma Swan? Damn she's hot. No wonder you two fucked for three days straight.."

Regina hummed in reply. Those were the best three days of her life. Too bad she'd never get it again. "Yep but the time for distractions are over."

"Regina, maybe you can still date her? She's so sweet on you..."

"No. I need to focus on work." Regina said plainly. "No distractions."

"Wait, you slept with her?" Her assistant asked. "And you didn't know she..."

Regina ignored her assistant's question as she walked passed her other co-workers who were watching her closely. They seemed irritated that she didn't get the promotion either. She was a bit embarrassed but grateful that someone felt what she did. When they arrived at the office, she sent Ms. Bell to retrieve some water for her and Kathryn. The woman took off then she and Kathryn walked into her office. 

She slammed the door behind them then immediately began pacing. Kathryn was quiet for a moment before speaking. "This is fucked. You deserve that job."

"I know yet,I didn't get it."

"Why? What did he say?"

"I don't have the people skills but Emma does."

"What?" Kathryn squeaked. "You do! That's why one of our biggest clients enjoyed working with you. You're a superstar at what you do and you make people feel safe "

"Gold doesn't feel that way..."

"He's an asshole."

Regina an didn't argue because Kathryn is right.

"We need to find out why he promoted her. Do some digging. People skills doesn't sound right."

Regina shrugged. It's done. She doesn't care why but she did feel l like some thing needed to be done. She stopped pacing and walked over to her window. She peered out and grew furious when she thought about that this is her permanent view. This will be her office for a much longer time.

That's when something hit her. An idea. A terrible but satisfying idea. Maybe she could make Emma Swan pay. Perhaps she could destroy her. She'll let Kathryn do her digging and hopefully they'd find something good that they can use. If not, there are other days but Regina knew one thing for sure, she was going to destroy Emma Swan."


	3. Three

The next couple of days were hard. Emma had tried to text Regina a couple times asking if they could talk. Regina hadn't even bothered to open the messages because she felt she said all she needed to say. In her time alone she began to stew and marinate in her feelings. The more she thought about getting passed over for the job, the angrier she became. She thought about how Emma will be invited to the executive dinner parties and Christmas parties while Regina was not. She was bred to attend such things but after her mother disowned her, their friends did the same. Regina hadn't been to one of those events in so long and she genuinely longed for it. She also loathed the fact that Emma will have the office on the higher floors with way more space while Regina was still stuck in the same old place. Regina had worked her ass off and to think Emma Swan just swooped in and stole it all right from under her. Emma was getting the raise that Regina wanted and deserved. The thing that truly bothered her the most was that she will not get to rub her success in her miserable mother's face and show her that she could succeed without her. It seemed that Regina would not be reclaiming her place amongst the elite after all. She was back at square one and left with nothing.

It was not long before Kathryn had had enough of her moping and dragged her out to lunch on their break one day. Regina had been reluctant to leave her post but once she was outside, she found that it was nice to be away from the office because the longer she sat in that space and stayed in those feelings, the more animosity and disdain she felt building up towards Emma and Mr. Gold.

The restuarant they had gone to was one of their regular places but it was barely recognizable with its new Christmas decor. They had even forgone on their usual classical music and had instead played classic christmas songs instead. It wasnt that bad and Regina enjoyed the atmosphere of the place. It was a nice distraction from everything going on around her. Regina ordered a caesar salad and to cheer herself up, she did not deny herself the croutons and cheese. Hell, she would even have extra dressing. She wanted to make the most of that day. Just a small reprieve from the anger she felt. 

"So, how are you feeling?"Kathryn asked from her place on the other side or the booth.

Regina watched her friend pick some pasta up on her fork and bring it to her mouth but she stopped, waiting for Regina's response.

"I don't get how you could eat all that in the middle of the day." Regina said playfully. "After all that I would just want to nap. Forget work."

Kathryn scrunched her nose. "Hush. I'm hungry."

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "I'm just saying…"

"No, you're deflecting." Kathryn shot back. "There's a difference."

Regina paused with the glass of water to her mouth. Kathryn was right and she hated when she was right or called her out. It was her turn to wrinkle her nose. "Shut up."

"Are you okay?" Kathryn asked more seriously.

Seeing the concern in her best friend's face compelled Regina to be honest. "I'm pissed and disappointed."

"Hey, you have every right to be." Kathryn said. "I'm just checking in." She blew out a breath. "I still can't believe you boned her."

Regina groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. "Shes gorgeous and charming. I didnt know she was…"

"Hey, I know." Kathryn shrugged. "Still ironic, huh?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah. Just my luck, huh?"

"Man, I guess." Kathryn sighed, "But I have some information for you."

Regina raised a brow. "Oh?"

Kathryn nodded. "Oh yeah. So you know Mal, right?"

Of course Regina did. Older, tall, blonde, incredible body, insanely dark and stoic personality. She knew her.

Knowing this, Kathryn waved a hand, "Of course you do. So, she ran into Belle French and her girlfriend Ruby."

Regina knew Belle French. She used to work at the building as Mr. Gold's secretary. The two of them had a relationship that only a few people knew about given that it was highly inappropriate because he was her boss. In the end, Belle quit and started dating this barista at the coffee house down the street. Perhaps Gold shouldn't have sent her for coffee so much.

"Why do I care that--"

"Mal told Belle what was going on, you know like in conversation …" Kathryn continued. 

Regina did not like when people spoke about her but she wanted to know what Kathryn was going to tell her. "Okay?"

"Well, Belle said something like, 'Makes sense because Gold is threatened by the Swan family. They've been taking his clients left and right." Kathryn said. "So with that info I did some digging myself and it turns out that Emma Swan is the daughter of David Swan and Mary Margaret White-Swan." 

"Who?"

"They're a rival firm." Kathryn explained. 

Regina furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I'm not following."

"You see, Emma Swan wanted to spread her wings and was looking for a job at a firm other than her parents'. When she came across Gold's he jumped at the opportunity to hire his rival's daughter. He gave her a high position and thus making a small unofficial merger. The Swans won't touch wont try to bring down a compact that their daughter works out. Everyone wins."

Except her. "Why that position?" Regina asked.

"Well, Emma's new to the business but something like a prodigy." Kathryn explained. "So, Gold took the plunge and offered her a junior v.p job."

"So she didn't even earn the job." Regina ground out, growing angry yet again.

Kathryn hummed the affirmative before taking a sip of her water. "Yep."

Regina scowlded. She hated that and it made her resent Emma even more. She left the rest of her lunch untouched after that. She just didn't have an appetite. 

"That's disgusting." 

Kathryn scoffed. "Tell me about it…"

* * *

Everyone on her team and most of the people in the company felt that Regina deserved that promotion and they did not understand why it was given to an outsider. They did not trust Emma for that very reason. Kathryn pretended to let it slip to Ms. Bell the way Emma had obtained her position and the news began spread rapidly soon after. Now, Regina was never one to spread gossip. She found it tacky and uncouth to do so but since she felt betrayed by Emma, she made no effort to put the gossip to rest. Whenever a co-worker mentioned it to her, she would simply tsk and shake her head as if she was utterly appalled by the idea of it. They stayed clear of Emma after that but Emma did not come down to their floor often so she was either oblivious to the rumors or she simply did not care. Sadly, she was unaffected by it but it did make Regina feel just a bit of relief that her crew was on her side. It still wasn't enough though. She wanted Gold to regret his decision and for Emma to regret taking the position. 

She didn't get her chance to really make Emma pay until a few days later. She had gotten word from her assistant that Emma's Secretary was requesting the information for Ms. Belfrey. Now, Regina had known this was coming for some time but she still hated it just the same. She had spent months building a trusting relationship with Ms. Belfrey, an extremely wealthy client who did not trust many with her money but Regina had assisted her on some very small investments that earned her a hefty amount of money and after that, they began working together closely. Over the next few months, they've made even larger investments, making them both lots of money. The older woman had formed an attachment and affection for Regina. Their bond was special and the reason she stayed at Gold and Spencer. Now, Emma Swan wanted to sweep in, take her client and the glory. Oh hell, no. Regina refused to allow that to happen. 

She could take her promotion, her predecessor's adoration but she was not going to take her biggest client. She knew Gold was doing this to save his skin but Regina had worked too hard to just give in. 

Sitting there in her office, Regina came up with a last minute plan. With a few shuffled around files and mixed up information, she sent her assistant upstairs to Emma. As soon as Ms. Bell stepped out of her office, the plan was in motion. 

Sabotage is messy business but it's a small price to pay for the comfort of revenge. She sighed and sat back in her office chair with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Classical music was blasting through her bluetooth speakers, creating a peaceful atmosphere inside her office. She had to bribe Ms. Bell by allowing her to purchase the gift for her secret Santa to get her to turn off the Christmas music. It's bad enough she had allowed the woman to decorate her office. She had taken the entire nine yards, from covering the upper walls in garland -and subtle lights, putting a very small yet gorgeous reef on her front door. A small tree sat in the corner of the room covered in lights, ornaments and tinsel. Somehow her assistant managed to make it all appear so sophisticated in contrast to flat out tacky. It wasn't so bad and neither were the peppermint scented candles that she insisted on burning.

It did create a nice atmosphere and gave Regina the illusion of being in her father's study when she was small. He liked to put a tree in there that was just for the two of them. Her mother liked things to be just so and this meant that the tree was off limits. The woman often brought in professionals to decorate the rest of the house and everyone on their block would be talking about how gorgeous the Mills house is and their friends would admire the house even more. But in her father's study he made it cozy and fun. These decorations just made her miss him.

She kept herself busy with work as she often does though. Her eyes scanning the file of a potential client as flurries fell just outside the window behind her.

There was a soft knock at the door and Ms. Bell looked at Regina. Regina simply shrugged. Well, it could have been anyone since she had abandoned her post in favor of decorating Regina's office. The woman stopped where she was putting a star on the small tree then shuffled over to the door. She opened it slowly and peeked out. There was silence for a moment then she heard her assistant say, "I'm sorry, Ms. Swan but you have to make an appointment. "

"An appointment?" Emma's voice asked dryly.

As soon as Regina heard Emma all the color drained from her face. Emma sounded tired but her tone was tinged with a tiny bit of irritation. It was clear that she was pissed and struggling to remain professional. Regina didn't care though. Emma snapping and having an outburst would be perfect right now. 

"Yes. You can't just barge in here." Ms. Bell said firmly. "I get you're the junior V.P but that's not the way we do things here." 

Emma said nothing for a moment and Regina thought she was going to retreat but then the door flew open. The assistant barely had enough time to jump out of the way before being hit. "I'll only be a moment." she said, brushing past the woman and strutting into the room. "Take a break or something."

Ms. Bell turned to Regina with wide eyes. She looked nervous and was clearly looking for guidance on what she should do. Regina stared at Emma in the dark blue slacks and matching blouse. Fuck, why did she have to look so good? The flush on her cheeks and the fire in her eyes made her look even hotter. Regina hated the way her body and heart were responding to the woman she was supposed to despise and wanted to destroy. She blamed it on the weekend they spent together. It had to be it.

She wanted her far away from her. It was easy to hate her that way because looking at her, she could feel herself softening. Regina turned to her assistant. "Ms. Bell, why don't you grab a coffee?"

"You sure?" She asked.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes, go on. It's okay."

The woman looked hesitant but then nodded and hurried out of the door, shutting it behind her. Regina's gaze then shifted from the door to the enraged blonde in front of her. She had her arms folded over her chest and was staring her down. She must have spoken to Ms. Belfrey and things did not go well at all. Well, that is what Regina wanted.

A moment of awkward silence passed where the women merely stared at each other. Usually Regina didn't mind a staring contest but the tension in the air was making her uncomfortable, besides she wanted Emma out to her space and life so she broke the silence. "Would you like to have a seat, Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah, no, fuck you, Regina." Emma snapped and Regina flinched, never having heard Emma angry before. She didn't like it at all. 

"What?"

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked plainly. "You know, everyone here basically hates me."

"I'm sure they dont hate you.".And regina meant that. They didn't hate Emma but instead, they felt a mild distrust for her. There was a difference.

"They all ignore me or give me dirty looks, that seems like hate to me." Emma countered. "But I thought it was okay because I still had you."

Regina's eyes grew large. "What?"

"I wanted to be with you. Maybe that weekend we spent together didn't mean anything to you but it meant everything to me. I had never felt so in tune with someone. I've never felt a connection like I did with you. We had incredible sex over and over, yeah, but I wanted more and I thought you did too." Emma's voice had softened and her tone told that she was clearly hurt by Regina's actions. "When you blew me off I thought 'okay, we can fix it. I can change her mind' but then you pull this shit."

Emma wanted more. She was into her and cared about her. And here Regina was, so worried about a stupid job. How stupid could she be? "Emma, I--"

"You know, my parents fucking smother me so I wanted to spread my wings. I didn't know I was stepping on anyone's toes to get this job. I am truly sorry if I did but I do not deserve to be mistreated and sabotaged. I will not tolerate that shit."

Regina's heart clenched at the way Emma's voice broke at the end. "Emma, I--"

"I screwed up with Ms. Belfrey because I was given misinformation. Now, she was already leery of me because she wanted you but Gold wanted me to work with her to prove myself. I could do a good job with her, I know it but she wants to leave now. She'll probably go back to my parents and they'll tell me, 'I told you so'..."

Regina didn't know Emma's situation. She thought she was just a spoiled rich girl that had everything handed to her because of who her family was but that's not the case. Emma genuinely wanted to work here, she wanted to give her all and be a team player. "Emma… I…"

"You know after all the shit you did, I still want you and that makes me feel disgusting and filthy."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with someone who doesn't give a single shit about me." Emma said softly as her gaze fell to the dark carpet. Her anger was giving way to something else… heartbreak. "I should go to Gold. I should tell him you tried to fuck me over but I won't. I will endure the disappointment on his face. It is what it is."

"I never meant-"

Emma raised a hand cutting her off. "It's okay. Regina. You might get what you want. I will be removed from my position and ousted from the company. I'll be out of your hair and crawling back to my parents in no time."

Regina tried to interject, to say anything because she was finally seeing the effect that her actions were having on this woman. Emma did not deserve this. What has she done? She stared into Emma's eyes which were glossed over with unwashed tears. Defeat was written all over her lovely face and Regina felt a pang of guilt. She hated herself for this. She was becoming her mother. A bully. 

"Emma, I'm--"

Emma exhaled and shook her head. "I gotta go. I just wanna say you won."

At that, Emma turned on her heel and rushed out of the door. Before it swung shut, Ms. Bell caught it and poked her head in. Her eyes were wide and curious. 

"Everything okay?" She asked, taking in Regina's disheleved appearance. 

Regina cleared her throat, hoping to rid herself of the lump forming there. She felt awful. God, everything in her was filling with guilt and despair. "Can you go get Kathryn?" she asked.

Ms. Bell nodded then disappeared from the room. She returned shortly with Kathryn in tow and shut the door behind them, leaving them alone. 

Regina's were filled with regret when she looked her friend in the eye. Kathryn's mouth turned down into a frown then she rushed over to the desk. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I did a bad thing." Regina confessed to her best friend.

Kathryn raised a brow. "What you do?"

"I was so mad at Emma for getting the job that I vowed to seek revenge. Turning everyone on her made me feel whole and less like a failure for not getting the job." Regina began. "The people not speaking to her in the office was not enough, I needed more so i…"

Kathryn looked very worried when she asked. "What did you do?"

"I…" regina hesitated. "When Emma asked for the files on Ms. Belfrey I felt so angry. She was my client. I had worked so hard with her and Emma was going to just take her too…"

Kathryn was still waiting. "And…"

"I mixed up the files and gave Emma a bunch of misinformation. As a result she messed up with Ms. Belfrey and she wants to leave. Emma will leave too. She'll probably get fired." 

Kathryn shrugged. "Good riddance."

Regina shook her head. "No. Emma came here and judging by the things she said, she really wants this job. She likes it here. It's not fair that I took it away from her."

Kathryn sighed and nodded. It was clear that Regina was feeling bad and wanted to make things right. "So?"

"I need to fix it." Regina said quickly. "Starting with Ms. Belfrey."

"Okay. Call her and tell her you made a mistake… that's not a whole lie. She'll forgive you."

That's true. Regina nodded. "Alright."

She reached for her phone and found Ms. Belfrey's number. She then began dialing. After she cleared things up with her, she would work on her co-workers. Emma deserves more respect than that. 

The phone was picked up and the woman's voice drifts across the line. "Hello… Ms. Belfrey…" Regina said, looking up at Kathryn. "There's been a misunderstanding. Do you have a moment…" she paused to await a response. "Wonderful… I…."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the ending. Thanks so much for reading.

Regina had managed to smooth things over with Ms. Belfrey and explained to her that the whole thing was a big mix up and was all her fault. Since Ms. Belfrey trusted Regina, she accepted her apology and agreed to give Emma another chance.

Next she worked on her co-workers. This she had done more subtly. Whenever one of them would speak poorly of Emma or bring up how Regina would have been a better Jr. Vice President, Regina would counter with how she felt Emma was perfect for the job. She met all the negative comments about the blonde woman with positively. That seemed to turn things around just a bit. Within a few days all negative talk about Emma had ceased. 

All Regina could think of was how she hurt Emma and how her actions had been so damaging to her. She was becoming a horrible person because she was desperate to prove herself to a family who didnt want her. Emma did not deserve to get in the crossfire of that battle. She agreed with Emma. She did not deserve to be mistreated. That is why Regina has chosen to stay away from her.

She thought about this the entire time she stood in front of her full-length mirror. She had gone with a long sleeved, red body contour dress, black stockings and black pumps. She decided on dark romantic makeup. She refused to wear a Santa hat and left the thing on her bed, fearing it would distract from her diamond earrings and necklace. Kathryn had purchased it for her and threatened to kill her if she didn't wear it and show some holiday cheer. Regina felt that she had done her part as far as holiday cheer is concerned. She allowed Ms. Bell to decorate her office, complete with a decent sized tree and she had the woman purchase a gift for Secret Santa. She's done enough. She was not wearing a Santa hat. Nope. It was bad enough that she agreed to attend this Christmas office party.

If not wanting to wear a silly hat made her a Scrooge then Bah Humbug.

After giving herself one last look, she exhaled again and reached up, moving a strand of dark brown hair from her face and tucking it back into place with the rest of neatly styled shoulder length hair. She then turned away from the mirror and walked over to her bed where she grabbed her purse then she walked over to her bedside table and unplugged her phone from the charger then she headed out of her room. Unlike most people, Regina had no photos of family on her walls. Instead she had chosen to hang exquisite art pieces and photos of her friends. It's not like she had family anymore to show off. Upon first glance, Regina's one bedroom apartment in Manhattan appeared to be a show home. Everything was in its place, and the space barely looked lived in.

She grabbed her wallet from the couch then walked over to the front door. There she grabbed her keys from the bowl on the table there. She gave herself one last look in the hallway mirror then unlocked her door and yanked it open. Stepping into the brightly lit hallway, she pulled the door shut behind her and with an extra click, the door locked automatically. Her apartment building was a walk-up so there were about two flights of stairs before she reached the front door. 

She stepped out onto the city street. It was busy, people rushing this way and that trying to get to their destinations. Regina too was trying to hurry so she cut across the sidewalk, weaving through the busy pedestrians to the car waiting for her. She had called a Swift in case she should end up getting drunk at the party. She likely would just to get through the evening.

She climbed into the backseat of the little silver prius. The driver greeted her and she did the same. He then pulled off and they headed for her pffice.

* * *

When Regina got out of the car, light flurries had began to fall from the cloudy sky. The temperature had dropped significantly but it was still comfortable. She headed straight for the building to prevent the snow from messing up her hair. Through the glass doors and windows she could see the red and green flashing lights, and a few of her co-workers walking back and forth in the downstairs lobby. She walked through the revolving door and was greeted with the laughter and chattering of jolliness. Some people were dressed casually in ugly Christmas sweaters and jeans and Santa hats. Some were in suits and dresses. She knew that there were two different parties going on. One for the lower floors and another for the executives and higher-ups. That was likely where the men in expensive suits and the women in designer dresses were going. How she wished she was going up there but at the same she was glad she wasnt because it meant that she wouldn't bump into Emma. She had no idea what she would even say to the blonde woman if she saw her. She had treated her horribly and all for what? In the name of revenge. After Emma had practically told her off she left her feeling like the biggest piece of shit in history and maybe she was. Emma was sweet and wonderful.

She hoped Emma had a wonderful time tonight. That, she deserved.

Regina headed for the elevators but she was stopped by none other than her best friend with her fiance in tow. Kathryn had gone with a red and white striped Christmas sweater, dress pants and a Santa hat. Her fiance was in a green button down shirt and matching pants but he wore a elf hat on his head. Regina chucked and shook her head. "You two look.... adorable."

The couple laughed and Fredereick opened his arms. "Give me a hug, Regina. It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you "

Regina smiled and stepped into his arms, giving him a genuine hug. She had actually missed him. He was just as kind as Kathryn. They had been somewhat like family to Regina and she appreciated them both. Once he released her, she moved to Kathryn and hugged her too. When they broke apart, Kathryn wrinkled her nose.

"I told you she wouldn't wear the hat." Kathryn told the man. 

"Yeah, you called it." He said with a playful glint in his blue eyes.

Regina raised a suspicious brow. She did not like those looks. "What?"

Kathryn grinned her infamous grin that often leads to trouble and pulled something out of her purse. Regina's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes!" Kathryn and Frederick said in unison. 

"No!"

"Well, if you don't wear it, I'll just bug you all night or....I'll pout." Kathryn threatened. They both knew she would. This woman was impossible when she didn't get her way.

"Oh, please just wear it." Frederick pleaded. "She's a nightmare when she doesn't get her way."

Oh, that sounded familiar. Regina had been a nightmare the last couple of weeks because she didn't get her way. She was moody, petty and she ruined what could have been a really nice thing between her and Emma. The least she could do is wear a holiday hat for her best friend. Perhaps, she would get so drunk tonight that it wouldn't even matter. "Give it here."

Kathryn squeaked with childish delight and handed the red velvet hat over. Regina took it with a stern look at her friend then carefully placed it on her head trying not to ruin her hair. She then opened her arms and gave her friend a look that said, "Happy now?"

"You look amazing!" Kathryn squeaked. "Doesn't she?"

"Uh yeah..." Frederick said carefulky with a side glance at his fiance. He clearly thought this was a trap. 

"Here take a pic!" Kathryn said handing the man her phone. He laughed as he took it and held the phone up to his face, camera facing them. 

"Say jolly!"

Kathryn giggled, "Jolly!" She sang oug before the photo was taken. Regina however did not say jolly. They should be glad that she even smiled.

Kathryn broke away from her and ran back over to Frederick. She looked at the phone screen. "I'm posting this. Gina and I look hot as fuck!"

The man laughed but Regina fixed her friend with a playful glare. Kathryn giggled as she showed her the picture. She wasnt wrong. They both looked incredible. She smiled a little at Kathryn's excitement and the fact that she wanted to show her off. It was an amazing contrast from her family who pretended that she was dead or never even existed. Kathryn's love for her made her feel so warm despite the coldness she felt in her chest and on her skin. 

"Okay, posted and tagged." Kathryn said with a bright smile as she put her phone away. 

Frederick shook his head with a fond smile and Kathryn moved close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, snuggling into his side. The man seemed content and Kathryn was glowing. They seemed so happy and in love. It was nice to be surrounded by that. 

"Okay!" Kathryn said happily. "Lets go party!"

She detangled herself from her boyfriend and grabbed his hand and Regina's, dragging them towards the elevators. Everyone was already upstairs enjoying the festivities so it wasn't much of a wait and the elevator arrived promptly after pressing for it. The three of them piled on and pushed for their floor.

The night surrounded them through the clear pane walls. The snow had picked up and was coming down even harder than before, sprinkling the dark sidewalk in white spots. The streetlights turned the snow falling under its glow into bright golden stars. It was a beautiful sight. Fresh snow always is but after its been around a few days, it loses its charm. The city seemed peaceful and quiet though. Most people tucked safely in their homes or at their locations by now. 

The elevator stopped and the ambiance changed suddenly. The bright green and red lights flashed and a Christmas dance mixe blasted over the speakers. When they got off the elevator they took in the scene around them. Some people were dressed in costumes such as elves and Santa. There were even a few Mrs. Clause and Reindeer. Chad from Human Resoruces was wearing a very believable Grinch costume. Everyone was laughing and smiling, the smell of eggnog and liquor, gingerbread and peppermint filled the air.

"Alright, lets do this!" Kathryn said before practically sprinting into the crowd. 

Regina and Frederick shared a smile before following her. 

* * *

The first part of the evening, the trio made their rounds. Chatting with their co-workers, singing along to their favorite Christmas hits. They even participated in some games and activities. For that small bit of time, Regina did not think of how lonely she was on the holidays. She did not dwell on the fact that her family no longer wanted her around. Right then, she felt great and was enjoying herself. Actually, it might have been the spiked eggnog or the champagne in her system that was making her feel so carefeee. Either way, she let go for a while and just lived life. As the night went on though, she found that Kathryn and Frederick wanted some time to themselves and she was staring to feel like a thrid wheel so she slipped away to the hallway right near the emergency exit. No one had come down there and she could have some time to herself. She perched herself on the windowsill and watched the city below. The snow had had blankets the street in the thin layer.

She could still hear the music and celebration going on around her even though she couldn't see it. This kept her in good spirits and the snow falling kept her in a state of peace. It was a nice contrast from the heavinesss she usually felt.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her. She knew that voice, actually she could never forget it and hearing it made her eyes fly open. She whipped around and looked ip into the face of none other than Emma Swan. The woman was wearing a friendly smile, her eyes soft and warm as they always are with Regina. 

"Hi!" Regina said shooting to her feet. She quickly pushed some hair from her face and smoothed down her dress. "Hi."

"Hey, you look amazing." Emma said letting her gaze roam over Regina's outfit, lingering on the dress' low neckline, before coming back and meeting Regina's eyes. "You look... damn."

Emma grinned wide and Regina took a moment to look her over. She was in skin tight jeans, a green Christmas sweater with a reindeer in a Santa costume on it. Her high leather boots matched the brown reindeer and she had on large brown antlers. The outfit was very cute. "And you look adorable."

Emma chuckled. "Thanks."

Regina smiled, Emma had such a cute laugh and even though she had heard it only a few times before, it was a her favourite sound. Just as her smile had become her favorite sight. "You're very welcome." She furrowed her brow. "Why did you come down here? Isn't there a party upstairs?"

Emma shrugged and made a gesture for Regina to sit and when she did, she made another for her to scoot over then the blonde woman took a seat beside her. Despite there being space, Emma decided to sit very close to her until their thighs were touching. Regina was hyperawre of their close proximity and her heart started racing. It felt like it had been years since she had smelled Emma. She had missed her so much. 

"Well, the party upstairs is boring." Emma answered, leaning back agianst the window. "Everyone's stuffy and old up there. My Secretary told me that you guys throw a bash every year so i thought I'd check it out for myself."

"Oh..." Regina breathed. 

"And I wanted to see you." The woman added almost shyly.

"Huh?" Regina sure as hell was not expecting that.

Emma raised a brow. "I miss you, Regina."

That made no sense. She had been terrible to her. She did not deserve to be missed by someone as wonderful as Emma. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"I've been terrible to you. I even tried to screw things up with you and Ms. Belfrey..."

"You fixed it."

"I'm sorry."

Emma stared at her a moment before saying, "i know. I wouldn't be here if I thought you weren't sorry."

"You could have lost your job." Regina couldn't understand why Emma was being so understanding. "We could have lost one of our biggest clients."

"Regina, none of that happened." Emma sighed. "I forgive you. Ms. Belfrey told me that you told her that it was all a misunderstanding. You made it right. It's okay."

Regina shook her head and looked down at her hands. "I don't deserve to be forgiven. I was awful to you."

"Well, I forgive you and there's nothing yoi can do about it." 

Emma's tone was firm yet playful and when Regina looked up, she found her smiling at her. Regina frowned, she was baffled by this. She couldn't understand how Emma could be so forgiving and understanding. 

"I have one qyestion..." Emma began.

"Okay?" 

"Why?" Emma asked. "Why did you go from being into me to hating me? "

Now, Regina could lie but Emma deserved better than that. She deserved the truth. She deserved a real explanation. "Well," Regina began slowly. "You got the promotion I wanted. I wanted that more than anything in the world. I saw it as my ticket to climb back up the social and financial ladder. I lost everything when I came out. My family disowned me and cut me off from their fortune. This job and my success within it was all i had left so when someone threatened that, I became defensive. It got worse when I thought about how badly I had wanted you. I was heartbroken two times and for that, you became my enemy"

"Fuck." 

"I felt threatened so, I tried to eliminate the threat but I didn't think about your feelings. Only my own. I saw the error of my ways when you confronted me. I saw what I had done and I felt like shit for hurting you. I tried to make things right..." Regina sighed. "I just wanted back what i lost. I didn't want to spend another Holiday alone."

Emma was silent for a moment, staring straight ahead at the wall. She watched her side profile and the way her jaw twitched as she bit her lip. Regina feared the woman would get up and storm off but instead she turned to her. Her eyes were still soft when she said, "You don't need back what you lost. You need to start again. You have people who love you. You have someone who wants d to be with you. You don't have to be alone ever again."

Regina looked at Emma. "What?"

"Regina, you are worthy of love and family. You can't let people who abandoned you determine your worth. You're more than this job. You're more than a Mills. You can have everything if you just let yourself."

Regina stared at Emma with a blank expression as she let her words sink in. She was right. She didn't need to prove her worth with promotions. She was more than that and to hell with her family. Kathryn, Frederick, and a few others genuinely cared for her and treated her like family. "You still want me after after everything?"

Emma snorted. "Do I?" She scoffed. "I want to spend Christmas and New Years with you and every holiday after. I think you and I were on the verge something spectacular and we hit a little bump but we can get back on track."

Regina was staring in utter shock. "Why are you so incredible?"

Emma breathed out a chuckle. "Why are you?"

Regina shook her head with a small smirk. "Emma..."

"So what do you say... give us a second chance?" Emma turned on her best puppy dog eyes and poked out her bottom lip. The look was very effective.

Regina smiled brightly. "Sure." 

She went to lean in and kiss Emma but the blonde stopped her. "Hold on. I got something for you."

Regina leaned back with a frown and a small crease in her brow. She watched as Emma dug into her back pocket and pulled out something green. She instantly began laughing when she saw what it was. 

"Emma..."

The woman laughed. "What?" She lifted the leaves above her head. "You scared of a little mistletoe?"

Regina laughed and grabbed Emma by the front of her sweater and pulled her to her. Their lips crashed together. The kiss started off slow but intensified as their passion grew. God, she missed the taste of Emma's lips and the feel of her curious tongue. Regina moaned softly and pushed her front up against the blonde's. Emma hummed into the kiss, tilting her head to deepen it. It quickly grew hungry as Emma placed a hand on the back of her neck and the other settled on her lower back. Oh, Emma's touch always lit her on fire. 

They only broke apart when they could no longer ignore the need for air but they stayed within an inch apart trying to catch their breath. Regina opened her eyes and looked up into Emma's. 

"Why'd you make me miss you like crazy, baby?" Emma whispered against her mouth before closing the space between them yet again. 

The kiss heated up quickly again and Regina felt Emma's hand threading into her hair that was not covered by the hat. A handful of it was tugged and she was yanked away from Emma's mouth. The pain was delicious and she felt it straight to the apex of her thighs. She moaned and struggled against the woman's strong hold but she held her head back and leaned it, peppering her chest and throat with feather light wet kiss. Each touch of this woman's soft lips left goosebumps in their wake. 

"Fuck." She breathed out and her body began to tingle. She couldn't think straight but one thing was abundantly clear, she wanted Emma. Right now. 

There were too many layers between them and she wanted it all off. Emma must have been reading her mind because she kissed a trail up the column of Regina's neck then nibbled on her earlobe and released it. She then leaned in to her ear and whispered, "You wanna get out of here and fuck?" 

The words were so crude but the breathiness of Emma's voice, the breath ghosting her ear and the silent promise in her words sent a shiver through Regina's body. She most certainly wanted to get out of here and fuck. "Yes."

"Good." Emma whispered. "Lets go." 

* * *

Regina and Emma had to sneak out of the party undetected. They escaped onto the street and hopped into a Swift, taking it back to Regina's apartment. There was something romantic about the snow falling, the full moon in the sky and her being snuggled up to Emma in the backseat of the car as the city lights rolled by in streaks. She felt safe wrapped in Emma's arms and Emma must have been comfortable because she was leaned back in the seat. She pressed a kiss on Regina's forehead just before they arrived at the building. 

They hopped out and ran across the sidewalk, up to the building. Regina unlocked the front door. They walked into the building and then Regina took Emma's hand. She then began leading her upstairs. Emma followed closely, taking in her surroundings. It wasn't flashy like Emma's building, just three floors with two families on each floor. She led Emma up to the top floor and up to her front door.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking on the switch, bathing the front hall in light. Emma followed her inside and shut the door, hand still in Regina's. She looked around the space. "Where are your decorations?"

Regina looked back at Emma and wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?"

"Uh yeah, it's almost Christmas. What will Santa think?"

Regina rolled her eyes and gave Emma's hand a tug, and began guiding her to the living room. "I'm pretty sure Santa knows I'm naughty. I think we're good."

"Fuck yeah, you're naughty." Emma purred. "I'm gonna..." She trailed off. "Baby, where's your tree?"

"Emma!" Regina laughed out.

Emma chuckled. "I'm sorry but we gotta get a tree, babe." 

"I thought you were going to fuck me?" 

Emma's eyes snapped to her and she smirked. "I did say that, huh?"

"Yes."

"So show me to the bedroom."

Regina turned on her heel and began doing as she was told. She led Emma through the living room and into the back hallway. They came to the bedroom that was located all the way in the back. She cut the light on and went to turn to Emma but before she could get the words out, lips were crashing into her own and hands, took her face, holding her in place. 

She gasped in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. Emma began walking her backwards towards the bed. Their mouths moved together for most of the trip except when they broke a part to remove an article of clothing here and there. By the time they reached the bed, Regina was down to her underwear and a Santa hat. Emma was in her panties and the reindeer antlers. She was topples and Regina couldn't resist when she reached out, taking one of the fair, full mounds into her hand. Emma bit her lip and hummed in her thoast. She arched closer, wanting more so Regina obliged, dipping her head and taking the other nipples into her mouth.

Emma hissed softly. "Fuck."

Regina's tongue twirled around the nipple, feeling it harden and she could feel the other do the same as she twirled it between her fingers. She then sucked it in between her lips. Emma groaned and pushed against her. Regina responded by nipping the nipple, eliciting another hiss. She switched to the other side and did the same. Emma's hand found her mound where she traveled further back where she found her outer lips, fingers teased them through her panties and Regina groaned, rolling her hips forward, encouraging Emma to give her more. Emma obliged, teasing her clit. 

She released the woman's nipple. "Emma, please."

"Lie down." Emma instructed her. Her voice husky with arousal. 

"No, you." Regina said. This is her place. She would be in charge this time.

Emma looked at her and with a low sexy growl, she pushed Regina back on the bed. The blonde smirked and straddled Regina's hips. Regina accepted the kisses offered to her but when Emma's hands began traveling her body, her eyes flew open. She knew what she wanted and she was determined to get her way. Using all her strength, she flipped them. Emma landed on her her back with an 'oof' and her green eyes were wide with surprise. 

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma deeply. When she pulled away she said, "I want to be on top."

"Mmm...." Emma hummed as her hand trailed down Regina's side, the pleasurable sensation causing the dark haired woman to shut her eyes. "Then be on top."

Regina bit her lip as she smiled. Emma's hand continued to stroke her side as she gazed at her affectionately. Regina couldn't resist and kissed Emma again. This kiss was long, hot and messy. Emma's tongue was roaming and flicking here and there. Regina's own, trying to keep up. Regina knew how to get her partner to settle down. Her hand slid down the woman's body and into her underwear. Emma gasped as soon as Regina's fingers slid through her drenched folds and located her needy clit. Applying pressure, she began circling it. Emma broke the kiss to let out a long deep moan. 

The room was quiet save for Emma's moans and groans of pleasure. She decided to take her time and work the woman up. She teased her and played with her, while she covered her neck and chest in kisses. Emma's hand had foind its way into Regina's hair once again while the other covered the hand between her legs. Emma was soaked by the time Regina's fingers entered her. Emma was clearly not one to give up control because she rolled her hips upward to meet every thrust of her fingers. Regina pulled her mouth from hers for a moment so she could admire the woman's beauty. The way her cheeks were red and flushed, the sweat on her brow and the way her pink lips were parted ever so slightly. 

Emma tightened around her fingers and let out a soft growl. "Baby," she panted out. "I'm gonna come!"

"Then do it." Regina laughed before kissing her.

Emma laughed breathlessly. "Fuck, Regina. Who taught you to-- fuck!"

"You did, remember?" Regina mumbled before reconnecting their lips, swallowing up all of Emma's sounds of ecstasy.

Emma was right though, after only a few more curls of Regina's finger, she was coming undone. Tightening around Regina's fingers painfully. She was forced to stop as Emmas body went rigid and she arched off the bed. Regina kissed Emma's face and chest as her orgasm rippled through her. 

"Fuck!" Emma screamed as she collapsed back down to the bed. 

Regina chuckled as she laid next to Emma and began kissing her face as the woman laid there trying to catch her breath. Her chest was heaving harder than she's ever seen it. Regina started kissing Emma's neck which was also coated in a layer of sweat as she slowly removed her fingers. 

It took a minute before Emma could speak again. "Wait till I catch my breath. I'm going to pound your brains out."

At the threat Regina felt more arousal coat her already drenched panties. "Promises, promises." She teased.

Emma laughed and before Regina could react, she pounced on her. Regina laughed as she settled on top of her. "You're mine now." Emma said before kissing her deeply.

They made love through the night just as they had did their first night together. It wasn't until they were sore that they forced themselves to stop. They laid in Regina's bed underneath her spread. Emma's front was pressed to Regina's back as she held her tightly. 

She felt so warm and so content. Lying there with Emma she was realizing that she had everything she needed. She felt something she had never thought she would.... contentment. Work didn't matter, status didn't matter. She was excited for Christmas and she was even excited for the future. She was no longer alone.

To think the Christmas Merger that she thought had ruined her and done the total opposite. It gave her a sense of what was truly important. 

She was drifting off to sleep when a voice woke her up, "Get some rest, Regina, because in thw morning, were going tree shopping."

Regina sighed with a playful roll of her eyes. "Fine!"

Their laughter filled the dark room and Regina knew she would never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
